Nothing I Won't Do
by DaughterofaBeautyQueen
Summary: "Remember that part where I said I controlled your pay roll?" "The more you use that threat the less I believe it." "Well it's not like you don't run half the company." "That's right."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N** : I'm back with more Dramione!

Enjoy! -Lissie

 **Nothing I Won't Do**

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Did you know that these request forms are for 30 cases of Baruffio's Brain Elixir, but they're pay price would only be worth 15 cases?"

"Really? How did I miss that?"

"I don't know, but they're definitely trying to cheat the company."

"Absolutely no way will we go through with those orders. I still don't know how I missed that."

"Maybe you need some brain elixir."

"I'm not paying you to tease me, Granger."

"I'm just making up for all those years you tormented me."

"Of course. That'll never stop, will it?"

"There's nothing I won't do to piss you off without losing my job."

"Well, you aren't losing your job anytime soon. As much as my 15-year-old self hates to say it, we need you here. If I couldn't catch the scammed requests who else would?"

"How much will it take for your ego to bounce back from that?"

"Too bloody long."

~…~

"Granger!"

"What, Malfoy? I'm busy writing up this report for November."

"We're running low on Wolfsbane and the full moon is coming up. There's a shortage of brewers today, so I need you to help me with this."

"Fine, but you have to finish the report later. I have Christmas shopping to do."

"Will I be getting a present this year?"

"Don't you always?"

"Yes, but I hope it's not a gag this time."

"We'll see."

"You scare me when you smirk like that. Too Slytherin."

"I'll note to do it more often then."

"Just get to brewing the Wolfsbane, Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Say that again."

"Brew the Wolsbane?"

"No, after that."

"Hermione?"

"Say it again."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we need to brew this potion, stop stalling."

"You know there's nothing I won't do to make you say that again."

"…"

"Malfoy, I know you can hear me."

"…"

"Malfoyyyyy.."

"Shut up, Granger. Brew your potion."

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're still finishing that report."

"I know."

~…~

"Malfoy!"

"In here!"

"Thanks for giving me the morning off, Ginny's bridal shower was great."

"It's not a problem because you rarely miss work."

"This is a job I'd like to keep you know. Oh I almost forgot, Ginny's ordered some Developing Solution."

"Took many pictures at the party?"

"You know how Mrs. Weasley is, her only daughter is getting married, she has to plan and document the whole thing."

"She is a very hands on woman."

"She told me to invite you to Sunday Brunch."

"Did she now?"

"Well, you ship the ingredients for all of Fred and George's potions, you're my boss, you supply all the Ministry with needed potions. You train employees at St. Mungo's to brew some of the harder healing potions. You aren't the boy you used to be in school."

"No, I'm not."

"Should I tell her to expect you?"

"There's nothing you wouldn't do to make me go is there?"

"Nope."

"Then I suppose she'll have another plate to feed."

~…~

"Granger."

"What?"

"Bill Weasley's ordered so more Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. What goes on at his house?"

"It's called having three kids."

"Right. Remind me to never have kids."

"You know that's a lie."

"What is?"

"You saying you don't want children."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can't fool me, Draco Malfoy. I see how you are with Teddy."

"Whatever. Don't go giving Mother any ideas now."

"I would never dream of it."

"There's nothing she wouldn't do to have grandchildren."

"Well she'd have to find you a witch first."

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of finding a woman myself."

"When is the last time you went on a date?"

"3 months ago."

"Taking Susan Bones on a business dinner for the new year does not count."

"Fine. Not recently."

"It's because you work too much."

"Well, you don't become the best potions company over night."

"True, but you need a break sometimes."

"I suppose."

~…~

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Have you finished the report for May?"

"Almost. I need you to sign off on a few places."

"Okay. Done."

"Have Harry's requests for Veritaserum been filled."

"Yes, I sent them over to the Auror's Office this morning."

"Good."

"Have you gotten a plus one for Ministry charity ball yet?"

"No. Have you?"

"I've been out of luck. Woul- Would you be opposed to just going together?"

"No I wouldn't be opposed."

"Good. Well I have a business meeting to go to. Remember to start brewing the Sleeping Draught orders."

"Yes, I'll get started on that. Bye, Draco."

"Bye, Hermione."

"There's nothing I won't do for him to keep saying my name."

"Did you say something, Hermione?"

"No, go to your meeting."

"Okay, okay."

~…~

"I see you finally brought Malfoy?"

"What do you mean finally, Gin?"

"Well, I've just been on the receiving end of too many rants about the ferret over the last 5 years."

"And?"

"I can sense the sexual tension."

"Who has sexual tension?"

"No one you know, Draco."

"Oh, I think he knows them."

"Who?"

"It's really nothing."

"Fine. How has the new Mrs. Potter been?"

"I've been well, Malfoy. I trust you've been well too?"

"With this one keeping me alive, yes."

"It's a good thing you pay me."

"I also control how and when you get paid, so I would be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well if it isn't the President and Vice President of Potions Needs Inc."

"Harry!"

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"How are you one Veritaserum?"

"Still have a good amount."

"Good."

"Used some on the guy who decided to break in to your warehouse last week."

"Oh, I heard about that! What was his deal? It's not like you lot have unreasonable pricing."

"Some people want what they want when they want it without having to pay."

"Sounds like someone has experience with that."

"Remember that part where I said I controlled your pay roll?"

"The more you use that threat the less I believe it."

"Well it's not like you don't run half the company."

"That's right."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, thank you, Draco."

"Either of you want one too?"

"Yes."

"That would be terrific."

"I'll be back."

"There's nothing I won't do to keep that smile on your face, Hermione."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your smile has become more genuine and appears more often now. Even if Malfoy is the one supplying the happiness, I'd do anything to keep it."

"I'm not sure I completely understand, but thank you, Harry."

"She was confused when I told her that it was about time she brought him here too."

"Well I don't know what you two see that I don't, but some insight would help."

"Like I said earlier the thick sexual tension is the biggest indicator."

"Why is it that every time I walk up to you during a conversation it's about sexual tension?"

"Because you have terrible timing."

"You're doing the June report."

"But I did the one for May!"

"Well you should have thought before insulting me right after I got you a drink."

"You're such a drama queen."

"You're doing July's too."

"Malfoy!"

"Last names again, Granger."

"I will spill this drink you just got for me down your nice white shirt if you don't shut up."

"I'd shut up if I were you Malfoy."

"But she's so funny when she's pissed off."

"It's _my_ job to piss _you_ off. _Not_ the other way around. Yes?"

"Yes, Hermione."

"It's getting thicker."

"Ginny!"

~…~

"Who talked you into asking me for dinner?"

"Mother, actually."

"Well, I must say last night was one of the better dates I've been on in a long time."

"I think I'd have to agree with you on that one. Otherwise we wouldn't be walking in to work together because you slept over at my house."

"Don't say it like I forced it on you. You're the one who pulled me into that bed."

"I was sleepy and you were something to hold on to."

"I'm sure that's what it was."

"You also added body warmth, there's nothing I wouldn't do to have extra warmth in my sleep.'

"I can agree with you on that, it was also one of the best sleeps I've had."

"Mr. Malfoy, sir!"

"Yes, Dellings?"

"There's been an emergency order for Skele-Gro from St. Mungo's! The healers can't brew enough for the boom of patients today. We need you and Ms. Granger to help brew the potions."

"Thank you, Dellings, we'll be down there soon."

"Yes, sir."

"It's a good thing I slept well because we're going to have a long day."

"Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Could you bring 6 cups of coffee down to the brewing room? We have a big load today."

"Of course, sir."

~…~

"Draco."

"Mm?"

"You need to be awake for this."

"What?"

"Draco."

"Gahh! Why would you pour water on me?"

" _Scrougify_. Because we have a very important board meeting in 5 minutes that the president of the company needs to be awake for."

"Why can't you do it? You run the company just as much as I do."

"Ah but my name isn't on all of the paperwork, is it?"

"There's nothing I won't do to change that."

"How would you?"

"By making us Co-Presidents."

"But people may say you're just doing that because I'm your girlfriend."

"Hermione, you've been my vice president for 4 years, you've been through the pit and the peak of this company, I think you would be deserving of the title "Co-President". If someone has something to say they can say it to me and I won't be forgiving."

"Okay, but you still have to go to this meeting."

"Can I at least have a kiss before?"

"Fine."

~…~

"I have to finish this report, have tea with your mother and then meet Luna for her bridesmaids' dresses fitting, do not test my patience Draco Malfoy."

"Merlin, woman, drink some tea and calm down. I can cover the report, go see Mother."

"I'm just glad we're waiting awhile for the wedding, I'm too busy to have that piled on."

"I'm in no particular rush you know that, as long as one ring is on your finger, every guy will know you're taken."

"You're so territorial."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you know you love me."

"I may love you, but that doesn't mean you aren't annoying."

"There's nothing I won't do to be annoying. I know you secretly love it, and it helps that you're cute pissed off."

"I am leaving."

"Have fun with Mother!"

"Of course! She's better company than you anyway."

"Oh, how you wound me!"

~…~

"Ginny, I don't know if I could do this!"

"Hermione, you've worked with him for 9 years now and been with him for 4, if there's anything that would turn you off of him you would know by now. You've been his decision maker and he's depended on you as much as you depend on him. The only thing that will change in two weeks is your name. It isn't a huge added responsibility yet, it's not like you're having a kid."

"No I suppose things won't be too different. And no, we aren't having a kid, we're waiting for a year of marriage to pass at least before we have children."

"Always the sensible."

"They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing."

"No, they don't."

~…~

"Make sure that we have enough Developing Solution so we can take lots of pictures this weekend."

"We're getting married tomorrow and you still think of work?"

"Well I want to have pictures of my wedding, Draco. It just so happens that I work at a potions company that can brew what I need."

"And there's nothing I won't do to keep it that way."

"You could never fire me."

"Well you do control my pay."

"And you control mine."

"The best company decision was making you the Co-President."

"You know you only did that because you could cut your required meetings in half."

"Well the added free time I was able to work on the expansion of the company."

"Yes, I know."

~…~

"I cannot believe that you made me do the reports for six months straight because I wouldn't tell you what gender Ginny's baby was!"

"Well I wanted to know and I know you found out at the baby shower and I wasn't there because I had work. I had to be told by Potter when I delivered his Veritaserum."

"Why do you even care so much!"

"Well, I'd like to know the gender of our God Child!"

"Okay, fair point, but _six months_ of reports? You torture me, Draco."

"Like I've said a million times, there's nothing I won't do to see your angry face. You're just so cute."

"Next time you'll have to say it louder because you'll be saying it alone on the couch."

"Hermione."

"Don't Hermione me. You know what _I've_ told you a million times? It's _my_ job to piss _you_ off. It is _not_ your job to piss me off."

"Yes, dear."

"And as your payment for giving me six months of reports you're going to that meeting while I help the brewers."

"It's a good thing I love you."

"Damn right."

~fin~


End file.
